


A Cute OTP Prompt

by aniihoee8784



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniihoee8784/pseuds/aniihoee8784
Summary: I found this on twitter:"An OTP question to end all OTP questions: Who unconsciously holds their breath the first time they kiss, and who pulls back and says, "Breathe."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Cute OTP Prompt

you were on the top of the steps of your porch, facing a sweaty and slightly panting tsukishima who was holding out a flashdrive. it looked so small in his large hands.

“tsukki, don’t you have prac–”

suddenly he took your hands and placed the drive in them. “i’m sorry,” he said between breaths, his eyes refusing to meet yours. “i know i always call you annoying and i just–i’m not…good with words, so i made you a little playlist and it’s in the dri–”

you didn’t let him finish. pushing yourself forward, you lifted his face with your free hand and gently met your lips with his. they were soft and open against yours, so you allowed yourself to melt into the kiss. you tangled your fingers in his hair and nudged him closer to you, making his breath hitch.

chuckling, you slowly pulled back. your chuckle rose into a small laugh as you eyed a frozen tsukishima. his eyes were wide, his cheeks visibly pink, his arms locked in a 45° angle as if he was about to hold your waist but wasn’t sure, and his chest wasn’t moving.

you leaned in once more to peck his lips. god, they were so soft.

“breathe,” you said with a smile, and tsukishima obediently exhaled.


End file.
